Elle a fané
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: C'est pas un poème, c'est pas une chanson, c'est... rien. Une fleur ça fane vous savez? Voyez comme avec tellement peu de mot, on peut raconter toute une histoire...


_**Elle a fané**_

_**(Os)**_

Je t'ai connu.

C'était une belle soirée.

Il y avait des fleurs.

Belles mais fanées.

Toi tu ne l'étais pas.

Ouais t'étais beau.

Ton sourire me fait vaciller.

Je t'ai connu.

J'étais heureux.

Tu me parles.

Tu m'aimes ?

Tu me détestes.

Je te déteste.

C'est dommage…

Parce que je t'aime.

C'est dommage.

On se frappe.

Mais on s'aime ?

Bizarre.

L'amour ne vaut rien.

La haine… ouais…

Au moins je peux te toucher.

Pas comme dans un lit.

Plutôt comme une fleur.

Mais elle a fané.

La fleur.

Et notre haine.

Elle a fané t'as vu ?

Maintenant tu m'aimes.

C'est dommage…

L'amour c'est moche.

Mais toi t'étais beau.

Lorsque je t'ai connu.

Là, t'es magnifique.

Et tu es dans mon lit.

Ton sourire me fait vaciller.

Tu me touches.

Tu m'excites.

Tu m'offres un plaisir encore inconnu.

Plus intense que l'amour.

Plus salissant qu'un foot.

Plus épuisant que les cours.

C'est donc ça le septième ciel.

Et lorsque c'est fini, tu m'embrasses.

C'était bien, c'était bon.

C'était une fleur…

Je t'aime.

Je le sais.

Tu m'aimes aussi.

C'est dommage.

Parce que notre haine a fanée…

Pourquoi pas notre amour ?

Tu me dis que non.

Tu m'aimes…

Ah !

Maintenant tu me détestes.

Tu m'évites.

T'as peur ?

Tu as peur de tes sentiments.

Des miens.

Moi non, je n'ai pas peur.

Je t'aime comme une fleur,

Mais la mienne ne fane pas.

Elle ne fanera jamais.

C'est comme ça.

Pourquoi ?

Je sais pas.

Je t'aime c'est tout.

Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon lit ?

Elle avait pas fané complètement ?

Bizarre…

Tu m'aimes, de nouveau.

Et les années passent.

Je te réchauffe quand tu as froid.

Je te berce quand tu pleures.

Je t'aime quand tu meures…

Mais là je dois partir.

C'est dommage, tu dis ?

Alors qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon lit ?

Avec cet homme qui n'est pas moi.

C'est bizarre mais ta fleur fane.

Tu l'aimes ?

Non…

Alors pourquoi ?

Pour rien…

J'ai mal.

T'es parti.

Tu reviendras.

Parce que tu m'aimes.

Tu me la dis.

Je le sais.

Et moi je t'aime.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais ma fleur ne fanera jamais.

C'est comme ça.

Tu es revenu.

Tu m'aimes encore plus qu'avant.

T'excuser ?

Je suis obligé.

Parce que je t'aime.

Et tu te retrouves de nouveau dans mon lit.

Mais cette fois tu ne dis plus rien.

Tu te tais.

Pourquoi ?

Tu as mal ?

Tu pars encore ?

Tu m'aimes…

Dis le encore…

Tu m'aimes.

Encore…

Tu m'aimes.

Encore.

Tu veux m'épouser !

Tu n'as plus peur.

Moi si.

Tu m'aimes et je t'aime mais…

Rien, c'est vrai.

Rien.

Ton sourire me fait vaciller.

Tu m'aimes.

Non, je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Tu es beau.

Et c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Plus personne ne viendra entre nous.

Parce que tu m'aimes.

Et tu l'as juré devant le prêtre.

Tu étais vraiment beau.

Je m'en souviens encore !

Tu me l'as dit aussi.

Tu es magnifique.

J'ai rougis.

J'étais heureux.

Tu me parles.

Tu m'aimes.

Et les années passent.

Maintenant on est trois.

Et on s'aime.

Deuxième moment magnifique.

Il te ressemble.

Non à toi !

Il a tes yeux.

Et ta peau dorée.

Vous êtes tous les deux beaux.

J'ai votre photo.

Je la montre à tous.

Je suis heureux.

Il parle.

Il marche.

Il danse.

Il aime.

Tu es heureux.

Papa, qu'il cri maintenant.

Tu ris.

Ton sourire me fait vaciller.

La haine ne vaux rien.

L'amour… ouais…

Et on vit.

Maintenant, quatre.

Elle est belle.

Elle me ressemble, c'est inévitable.

Mais elle a ton sourire.

Elle est si belle.

Elle me fait rire.

Tu m'embrasses.

Je t'embrasse.

Il t'embrasse.

Elle m'embrasse.

C'est beau, l'amour.

C'est une fleur.

Elle ne fane pas.

C'est impossible.

Les années passent.

Et tu m'aimes un peu plus chaque jour.

Maintenant, on est…

Beaucoup.

On est grand père.

On radote, on s'aime.

Et on continu à s'embrasser.

Tous les deux sur un banc.

Je cueille une fleur et te la montre.

Je n'aurais jamais du.

Parce qu'elle a fané.

Elle a fané et toi tu es parti.

Elle a fané et j'ai pleuré.

Pourquoi ?

C'était ta fleur et je l'ai cueilli.

Je suis un meurtrier.

Tu me dis que non.

Tu me montres une fleur.

Ah, c'est la mienne.

Je t'ai donc menti.

Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne fanerait jamais.

Et pourtant elle a fané.

Parce que maintenant si tu me parles.

C'est qu'elle a fané, pas vrai ?

Oui ?

C'est bien.

Je suis heureux.

Je t'aime.

Tu m'aimes.

Et elle a fané.

Mais ce n'est plus grave.

On est bien toi et moi.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
